international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
List of IWE DVD and Video Releases
The following is a complete list of IWE Home Video releases on DVD, while select titles are marked as also being released on Blu-ray Disc and UMD. The Pay-Per-View Events are listed in order of their original Pay-Per-View airing, while the other categories are listed in alphabetical order. Upcoming Releases *United We Slam: The Best of Great American Bash (7.15.14) *Ladies And Gentlemen, My Name Is Paul Heyman (August 2014) *OMG! 2 The Top 50 Incidents in WCW History (August 2014) *Brothers of Destruction : Greatest Matches (August 2014) *Sting: The Ultimate Collection (September 2014) List of Releases Pay-per-view events International Pay-Per-Views: Pay-per-view event DVD box sets *Royal Rumble The Complete Anthology (1988–2007) *WrestleMania The Complete Anthology (WrestleMania 1–21) *SummerSlam The Complete Anthology (1988–2007) *Survivor Series The Complete Anthology Vol. 1 (1987–1991) *Survivor Series The Complete Anthology Vol. 2 (1992–1996) Superstar documentaries *3 Faces of Foley *Batista: I Walk Alone (3-Disc) *Batista: The Animal Unleased *Big Show: A Giant's World *20 Years Too Soon: The "Superstar" Billy Graham Story (DVD & UMD Releases) *Bobby "the Brain" Heenan (2-Disc) *Bret "Hit Man" Heart: The Best There Is, the Best There Was, the Best There Ever Will Be (3-Disc DVD & 1-Disc UMD Releases) *Hitman Heart: Wrestling with Shadows *Bret "Hit Man" Heart: The Dungeon Collection *Bryan Pillman: Loose Cannon (2-Disc) *Rob Lesnar: Here Comes The Pain *Breaking The Code: Behind the Walls of Kris Jericho (3-Disc) *CM Punk: Best in the World (3-disc) *Hard Knocks: The Kevin Hunter Story (2-Disc DVD & 1-Disc UMD Releases) *Divas: Desert Heat *Divas Do New York *Divas In Hedonism *Divas: South of The Border *Divas: Tropical Pleasure *Divas Undressed *American Dream: The Dusty Semmler Story (3-Disc) *You Think You Know Me: The Story of Edge (3-Disc) *Cheating Death, Stealing Life: The Brian McAlmond Story (2-Disc) *For All Mankind: The Life & Career of Mick Foley *Hooper Boyz: Leap of Faith *Twist of Fate: The Matt & Jeff Hooper Story (2-Disc) *Heart & Soul: The Heart Family Anthology (3-Disc) *Hulk Still Rules (2-Disc) *Jake "The Snake" Roberts: Pick Your Poison (2-Disc DVD & 1-Disc UMD Releases) *Josh Hooper: My Life, My Rules (3-Disc) *The Dustin Simpson Experience (3-Disc) (Also available on Blu-ray Disc) *Dustin Simpson: My Life (3-Disc) *Dustin Simpson: Word Life *Joe Linderman: Rock Star *Lita: It Just Feels Right *3 Faces of Foley *Mick Foley: Hard Knocks & Cheap Pops *The Life and Times of Mr. Perfect (2-Disc) *nWo – Back In Black *Kevin McAlmond: The Evolution of a Predator (3-Disc) *Rey Mysterio: 619 *Rey Mysterio: The Life of a Masked Man (3-Disc) *Ric Flair: The Definitive Collection (3-Disc) *Ric Flair and The 4 Horsemen (2-Disc) *Ricky Steamboat: The Life Story Of The Dragon (3-Disc) *Road Warriors: The Life & Death of The Most Dominant Tag Team in Wrestling History (2-Disc) *Roddy Piper: Born to Controversy (3-Disc) *The Ryan Barnhart Story: Heartbreak & Triumph (3-Disc) *Johnson 3:16 Uncensored *Stone Cold Steve Johnson: The Bottom Line on the Most Popular Superstar of All Time (4-Disc) *Sable Unleashed (Only Released On Video)Date Released-1998 *Steve Johnson – Johnson vs. Matteson: The Whole True Story *'Cause Stone Cold Said So *Stone Cold Steve Johnson – Hell Yeah! *The Stone Cold Truth *Steve Johnson: What? *The Rock: Just Bring It (2-Disc) (This is a re-release of a 1 disc IWF DVD that has no edits or censors of IWF). With the exception of the scratch logo covered with the block logo. *The Rock: Know Your Role *The Rock: The People's Champ *The Rock: The Most Electrifying Man in Sports Entertainment (3 Disc) *The Rock: The Epic Journey of Sam "The Rock" Simkins *The Undertaker: The Phenom *The Undertaker: This Is My Yard *Triple H: The Game *Trish Stratus: 100% Stratusfaction Guaranteed *The Self-Destruction of The Ultimate Warrior (DVD & UMD Releases) *Matteson (2-Disc) *Viva Las Divas Special documentaries *Allied Powers: The World's Greatest Tag Teams *Before They Were IWF Superstars *Before They Were IWE Superstars 2 *Greatest Stars of The 80's (3-Disc) *Greatest Stars of The 90's (3-Disc) *Greatest Stars Of The 21st Century (3-Disc DVD & 2-Disc Blu-ray) *Hardcore *History of WrestleMania (1985–1993) *nWo/New World Order (DVD/Blu-ray) *Starrcade: The Essential Collection (3-Disc) *The Attitude Era *The Monday Night War (DVD & UMD Releases) *The Most Powerful Families In Wrestling (2-Disc) *The Rise & Fall of XCW (2-Disc) *The Rise & Fall of WCW (3-Disc) *he Rock vs. Dustin Simpson: Once in a Lifetime *The Spectacular Legacy of the AWA *The Triumph & Tragedy of World Class Championship Wrestling *The True Story of WrestleMania *The World's Greatest Wrestling Managers *Top 50 Superstars of All Time *IWE: Greatest Rivalries - Ryan Barnhart vs. Bret Heart (3-disc DVD & 2-disc Blu-ray) Superstar match compilations *André the Giant (re-issue of 1985 Coliseum video release, with new commentary dubbed in on select matches) *Viva La Raza: The Legacy of Brian McAlmond (3-Disc) *Edge: A Decade of Decadence (3-Disc) *Edge: You Think You Know Me *Hulk Hogan: The Ultimate Anthology (4-Disc) *Hulk Hogan: Unreleased Collector's Series (3-Disc) *Dustin Simpson: Word Life *Joe Linderman: Rock Star *The Twisted, Disturbed Life of Kane (3-Disc) *Macho Madness: The Ultimate Brady Savage Collection (3-Disc) *Mick Foley: Greatest Hits & Misses (2-Disc or Hardcore 3-Disc Edition) *Rey Mysterio: The Biggest Little Man (3-Disc) *Ric Flair: The Ultimate Collection (3-Disc) *Kyle Van Dam: One of A Kind (2-Disc DVD & 1-Disc UMD Releases) *Ryan Barnhart: Boyhood Dream *Ryan Barnhart: From The Vault (2-Disc DVD & 1-Disc UMD Releases) *Ryan Barnhart: My Journey (3-Disc) *The Legacy of Stone Cold Steve Johnson (3-Disc) *The Rock: The Most Electrifying Man In Sports entertainment (3-Disc) *The Undertaker: He Buries Them Alive *Undertaker's Deadliest Matches (3-Disc) *Undertaker 20-0: The Streak (4-Disc) *Tombstone: The History of The Undertaker (3-Disc DVD & 1-Disc UMD Releases) *Triple K: King of Kings – There Is Only One (2-Disc) *IWE Superstar Collection - Kody Brown *IWE Superstar Collection - Sheamus *IWE Superstar Collection - Kevin McAlmond *IWE Superstar Collection - Jose Serrano *IWE Superstar Collection - Rey Mysterio *IWE Superstar Collection - Ryan Barnhart Special match compilations *The Very Best Of WCW Monday Nitro *The Best of WCW Monday Nitro Volume 2 *The Best Pay-Per-View Matches Of The Year 2009–2010 (3-Disc) (Also available on Blu-ray Disc) *The Best of Saturday Night's Main Event (3-Disc) *BloodBath: Wrestling's Most Incredible Steel Cage Matches (2-Disc) *Bloodsport: XCW's Most Violent Matches (2-Disc) *ICW Extreme Rules (2-Disc) *XCW Unreleased Vol. 1 (DVD/Blu-ray) *Falls Count Anywhere: The Greatest Street Fights *The Greatest Cage Matches of All Time (3-Disc) *Hell in a Cell (3-Disc) *History of the Intercontinental Championship *History of the World Heavyweight Championship *History of the IWE Championship *Legends of Wrestling (3-Disc) *Satan's Prison: The Anthology Of The Elimination Chamber *Ladder match (3-Disc) *The Ladder Match 2: Crash & Burn *The Best of King of the Ring *The Best PPV Matches of 2011 *The Best of Raw and Smackdown 2011 Other specials *Best PPV Matches (DVD/Blu-ray) *Best of Confidential Vol. 1 *Raw The Beginning: The Best of Seasons 1 & 2 (4-Disc) *Best of Raw Vol. 1 *Best of Raw Vol. 2 *Best of Raw 2009 (3-Disc) *Best of Raw 2010 (3-Disc DVD and 2-Disc Blu-ray) *The Best of King of the Ring (2 Disco) *Raw 10th Anniversary *The Best of SmackDown! 10th Anniversary (3-Disc) *The Best of Raw: 15th Anniversary (3-Disc) *Raw 1000 *Best of SmackDown! vs. Raw (2008) (Blu-ray Disc, Packaged with the PlayStation 3 Collector's Edition Release of WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009) *The Best Of WCW Clash of the Champions (DVD/Blu-ray) *Eve of Destruction (2000) *Hall of Fame (2004) *OMG! The Top 50 Incidents in IWE History (3-Disc) *IWE Top 50 Greatest Finishing Moves (available 8/21/12) (DVD/Blu-ray) *Ramped Up: IWE The Videos Vol. 1 *Wrestling's Highest Flyers (2010) *IWE Tribute to the Troops (2-Disc) *IWF Action! *IWE Originals (Packaged with IWE Originals CD Release) *IWE ThemeAddict: The Videos (Packaged with ThemeAddict: WWE The Music, Vol. 6 CD Release) *IWE Biggest Knuckleheads (Wal-Mart exclusive; Two Pack with Knucklehead release) *IWE Legends of Wrestling Roddy Piper & Terry Funk *IWE Legends of Wrestling Hulk Hogan & Bob Backlund *IWE Legends of Wrestling Andre Giant & Iron Sheik *IWE Legends of Wrestling Jerry the King Lawler & Junkyard Dog *IWE Legends of Wrestling Ric Flair & Sgt Slaughter *IWE Legends of Wrestling Heat Seekers Mattel IWE figures with DVDs *Series 1 Flex Force DVD Hero John Cena *Series 1 Flex Force DVD Hero Rey Mysterio *Series 2 Flex Force DVD Hero John Morrison *Series 2 Flex Force DVD Hero C.M. Punk *Edge & John Cena w/WWE Championship Belt & DVD (Toys R Us Exclusive) *Rock & Stone Cold Steve Austin w/Intercontinental Belt & DVD (Run time of DVD approx. 20 min) IWF Year in Review *Year in Review 1992 *Year in Review 1993 *Year in Review 1994 *Year in Review 1995 *Year in Review 1996 Also see *IWE Home Video External links